


Vow To Love Me Always

by ConditionsForVictory



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConditionsForVictory/pseuds/ConditionsForVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Reservation For Ms. Mills'. This story sees our favourite couple moving forward with their relationship. However becoming a family isn't exactly easy but together they can get through anything. Throw in a new restaurant, a baby, a soon-to-be wedding, and two monster-in-laws... Well things are going to get a little crazy right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go guys, the sequel. I have so many new ideas that I really do hope you all will enjoy. And I have the funniest ideas for when Nana and Cora meet. Anyway! I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think :)

Regina sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Eyeing the time a soft groan escaped her frowning mouth. _What a horrible day._ Regina bitterly thought. The sun had set hours ago and her stomach growled upset at the neglect it received for the day. Taking in a deep breath she pushed herself to work another hour.

As the long painful hour came to an end Regina put down her pen with slight satisfaction at knowing she had put a dent in tomorrow’s work. _Maybe I could sleep in after six tomorrow morning._ Packing up her things and switching off her office lights Regina exited the empty mayoral building. Before walking to her car she sent Emma a text.

_Leaving work now._

Regina popped her cell phone into her handbag and walked with aching feet to her black Mercedes Benz. A vibration paused her movements as she entered the car.

**_Only now? I hope you’re not working yourself too hard Gina. You have to look after yourself; I love you too much to see you working yourself to the bone._ **

Regina smiled slightly to herself as her heart warmed at Emma’s texted words. Admittedly the only times she had smiled today was when Emma had messaged her.

_Work today was hectic due to all the budget cuts and the change in administration. I swear half of these administration clerks don’t know how to do their jobs! You will not believe the paperwork I had to due today. And I love you too._

Setting her phone aside Regina started her car and made her way home. She came to a red traffic light when her phone buzzed again.

**_Ah Gina I’m sorry to hear that. I wish I was home so I could make you feel better. You’re still driving right? Call me when you get home. I need to hear that beautiful voice of yours._ **

Regina grinned and without texting back drove home at a slightly faster speed. As soon as her sleek car pulled into the driveway her phone was out and against her ear. Emma’s phone rang only once before the blonde’s sweet voice was whispering in her ear.

“Hi.” Emma said softly causing a slight shiver to run down Regina’s back despite the rapidly warming weather.

“Hello.” Regina replied as she entered the house. For a moment neither of them spoke; both content to listen to the other’s breathing.

“I miss you.” Emma sighed and Regina could hear her shuffling around.

“I know my love.” Regina cooed. “It’s only another week.” She reasoned. “Then you’re back in my arms, where you belong.”

“Ag.” Emma groaned. “Don’t stay stuff like that. It only makes me miss you more. Screw this Foster home thing, I’m coming home!”

Regina chuckled at Emma’s words and shook her head at the blonde. “I know you’re tired of it all my dear but Nana needs you there. Now that her name’s been cleared there are over twenty children to register into the system.”

“I know.” Emma grumbled. “I just wish you were here. I’ve become used to having you around y’know? Without you it just doesn’t feel right.”

Regina blushed. “Now who’s the sweet talker?” Emma’s soft laughter echoed in Regina’s ear.

“Gina,” Emma said softly. “It’s almost midnight. Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Maybe….” Regina said disbelievingly.

“Uh huh.” And Regina could hear the frown in Emma’s voice. “Go get something to eat. You need something in your system for it to work.”

“Emma I’m fine.” Regina sighed slipping out of her high heels and gently rubbing her aching feet. “I’m exhausted. All I want to do is curl into bed and sleep.”

“Regina.” Emma said in a firm tone. “All I am asking for is some food. Hell a piece of toast would be fine; I just want to make sure you’re not ignoring your own needs.” Regina wanted to be irritated by Emma’s orders but she found she was too tired to care. Besides, the blonde had a point.

“So be it.” Regina sighed.

“Thanks babe.” Emma said cheerily, happy to have won. “It’ll make me feel better knowing you had _something_ to eat.” Regina smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen. While preparing a small sandwich Regina asked Emma how her day was.

“It was long! Probably not as long as yours but long nevertheless.” Emma ranted. “Tracking down some of these kids is really difficult. I found another two today but there’s four left. I know where they all are but it’s just becoming tedious now.” Regina could hear the frustration in Emma’s voice. “Nana kept records of every child she fostered even when she was hiding from the state but you would not believe how many of these kids changed their names!”

“I’m sorry to hear that my love.” Regina said soothingly trying to calm the exasperated blonde.

“Yeah well…” Emma sighed. “Ruby called today and said the bank loan was denied… _again._ I just want to come home.” Regina’s heart panged.

“Emma I am so sorry, I know how much you wanted that loan.”

“It’s okay. The money isn’t needed just yet but it would be nice if I had. It’d just be something I could tick off my list.”

“I understand.” Regina said and bit into her ham and cheese sandwich.

“Look at me complaining as if I’m the one running an entire city.” Emma said laughing at herself. “Tell me about your day?”

“I’d rather not.” Regina groaned and happily finished the sandwich. _I was hungrier than I thought. I’m not telling Emma that._ “It was long and painful and I just want it to be over.”

“That bad huh?”

“Yes.” Regina sighed and, grabbing her phone after packing everything away, made her way to her bedroom.

“That’s awful sweetheart.” Emma sounded sympathetic. “I promise, when I get home I’ll massage every aching muscle.” Regina moaned just at the thought.

“Sounds marvellous. I’ll hold you to that dear.” Regina smirked.

“I should hope so.” Emma laughed. Regina stuck her head into Henry’s room and watched his sleeping form for a moment, a slight guilt filtered into her chest knowing he had gone to bed without her kissing him goodnight.

“It’s not your fault.” Emma said gently. “You work hard. He knows that and loves you. Don’t doubt that.” Regina blinked.

“How did you know?” Regina breathed in disbelief.

“I know you.” Emma stated matter-of-factly. Regina shook her head and a small smile creeping onto her plump lips. Regina quickly changed into her nightwear and brushed her teeth before collapsing into bed, her cell phone placed on the pillow Emma would normally occupy.

“Are you in bed?” Emma asked.

“I am.” Regina answered with a tired yawn. “Will you stay on until I fall asleep?” Regina whispered.

“Of course my love.” Emma said gently. Regina smiled and curled into a tight ball. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Regina replied without hesitation and then, more slowly and with more hesitation she said. “I received an email from the clinic today.”

“Oh?” Emma replied sounding tense. “W-what did they say?”

“They rejected us.” Regina said painfully fast. “Something about a waiting list.”

“That’s such bullshit.” Emma hissed.

“I know.” Regina mumbled trying not to let Emma know how upset she was but of course Emma knew.

“There are other clinics Regina.” Emma said with conviction. “We’ll make a baby together, you’ll see.”

“Okay.” Regina said softly wishing for nothing more than for her to be in Emma’s arms.

“So I found this really awesome band.” Emma said slowly. “I know you wanted the Dwarves to play at our wedding but they are really good.” Regina smiled widely at the words ‘our wedding’.

“Emma if I could marry you tomorrow I would.” Regina said honestly. “Do you have a CD or something I could listen to hear what they’re like?”

“Yeah!” Emma replied earnestly. “I’ll send you a link to some of their songs. Listen to them tomorrow when you’re stressed okay? It’ll help.”

“Alright.” Regina yawned.

“You should go to sleep.” Emma said.

“What time is it there?”

“A little after nine in the morning.” Emma answered. “Nana is a horrible roommate.” Regina chuckled and yawned as sleep made her movements feel heavy. “Go sleep sweetheart. I love you, sweet dreams.”

“I…love you…too…” Regina yawned once more before sleep won and she was out.

* * *

 

“If you do not have those papers corrected, checked, or signed in the next hour do not bother coming back here!” Regina seethed. “Do your job you insolent fool or I swear you will no longer have a job to do!” The young assistant nodded vigorously before running out of the office like his life depended on it. Regina collapsed back into her seat and rubbing her aching head.

Sighing the tired mayor skimmed through her emails for any urgencies but stopped when she found an unread email from Emma.

**Hey Gina. Here’s for the link for that… band I was telling you about. Listen to it when you’re down okay? Hope today is better than yesterday. Love you.**

Regina deemed her current mood was most definitely ‘down’ and clicked the highlighted link. Putting one ear phone into her left ear the video played as Regina read through the rest of her emails.

 _“Okay._ ” Regina jumped when it wasn’t a singer’s voice but Emma’s whispering into her ear. _“So by the time you’ve listened to this I may have lied about me finding a band. I mean I did but not for our wedding.”_ Regina smiled slightly at Emma’s rambling. _“You’ve been working really hard lately and I just wanted to let you know how proud we are of you. And by ‘we’ I mean your family. Say hi guys.”_

 _“Hi mom!”_ Regina heard Henry shout. _“This was all Emma’s idea. She wanted you to have a.. What did you call it?”_

 _“A pick-me-up.”_ Emma answered.

 _“Right! Anyway I know when you work really hard you get really busy and you’re not home all the time and I wanted to let you know that it’s okay. I understand and it’s awesome knowing you work so hard so I can have the life I do. I love you mom and thank you for everything you do for me.”_ Regina gasped and covered her mouth as she sobbed.

 _“Such a wise young man. Just like his grandfather.”_ Regina heard her father say. _“There’s that Mills charm.”_

 _“Oh please his charm is clearly from his grandmother’s side.”_ Regina laughed at her mother’s comment.

 _“Cora are you sure about that?”_ Emma teased. _“Wait we’re getting distracted! This is about Regina.”_

 _“Right!”_ Everyone said in unison. _“Regina my dear it seems you’ve been working yourself harder lately and we are so proud at how you are running this fine city. We adore you and you are so far exceeded any expectations we have for you.”_ Her father said.

 _“Regina darling I am proud of the woman you have become. I know how stressed you can get and I want you to know that I am here for you. We both are.”_ Her mother said.

 _“I guess it’s my turn.”_ Emma laughed making Regina smiled even though surprised and heartfelt tears streamed down her face. _“Regina. My love, my heart, my… well my everything. I wish I could elevate some of the workload you face. But I know I can’t because I can’t even imagine how hard and how much work you do. So instead I just want you to know that I support you and I am so very proud of you. I love you and know that everything is going to be okay. I am here, for eternity.”_ Regina heard Emma clear her throat. _“Wow. Look at me being all emotional. But I’m serious. I can’t wait to be married to you. My future wife. Mrs.. Swan-Mills. I hyphenated it. Cool right?”_ Regina laughed and a fresh batch of tears hit her.

 _“We love you Madame Mayor.”_ The group said together before the audio cut out.

Regina sat stock still in disbelief. _How did I ever get so lucky to have such an incredible woman in my life?_ Regina shook her head and wiped away the last of her tears. She doesn’t even know how they had done this. _I get to be married her._ Regina thought in wonder. _For the rest of my life I get to spend my days with her._ Whatever bad mood existed dissipated as Regina pressed repeat and listened to the message again.

“Wow.” Regina said aloud after listening to it two more times. Taking out her personal phone she sent her fiancé a message.

* * *

 

Emma shoved the bear claw into her mouth and chugged down her root beer. Wiping her mouth and hands she ran over to her car, slightly startling Nana.

“What took you so long?” Nana demanded.

“I was hungry!” Emma grumbled. “ _Someone_ didn’t buy me lunch. So I grabbed a quick drink and a bear claw. Here, I got a root beer.” Emma said handing Nana the drink.

“Sorry.” Nana looked a little sheepish which surprised Emma. “I was just so excited to see Michael again. He turned into a wonderful young man.”

“It’s okay.” Emma sighed and started up the car. “And I agree. He was always a good kid, I’m glad stuck to his dreams.” Nana nodded her agreement and sipped her drink.

“Today wasn’t so bad.” Nana said. “We found three of the kids today. Just one more. It’ll be about a day’s drive but if all goes well we can be home a couple days early.”

“That sounds amazing.” Emma smiled happily. “Today was productive which I am so happy about.”

“Please,” Nana snorted. “You’re just happy you can be back home with your fiancé sooner.” Emma blushed and lightly shoved Nana’s shoulder.

“Shut up.” Emma teased.

“I wish you would!” Nana laughed and teased Emma. “I hear those sickeningly sweet words you say to her. I didn’t think you were such a romantic.”

“I am not!” Emma weakly defended but Nana raised an eyebrow. “Okay maybe I am. But only for Regina.”

“Of course.” Nana smirked. “You’re so in love it’s almost gross.” Emma rolled her eyes and was about to retort when her phone buzzed. As she reached for it Nana slapped her hand away.

“Nope. You are driving. The message can wait ten minutes until we are back at the motel.” Emma pursed her lips but knew Nana was right. When her phone buzzed again five minutes later Emma sped up her speed a little. _It’s probably Regina._ Pulling into the motel’s parking lot Nana jumped out the car.

“I’m going to take a hot bath.” She announced. “If I don’t come out in an hour. I’ve fallen asleep and turned into a prune.” Emma chuckled and shook her head. Still sitting in her car Emma reached for her phone. She grinned when she realized she was right and Regina had sent her two text messages.

**_Have I ever told you how utterly amazing and incredibly wonderful you are? I was having a bad day but now I feel as though I can handle anything._ **

The next message said.

**_Thank you future Mrs Swan-Mills. I like that very much._ **

Emma grinned and sent a text back in reply.

_I take it you listened to the link I sent you?_

The reply was almost immediate.

**_I did. Several times in fact._ **

_Did you like it?_

**_I loved it Emma. You don’t understand how much I needed to hear that. You made me whole week better with that message. Thank you so very much. It means the world to me._ **

Emma grinned at the screen.

_I’m glad you enjoyed it. You work so much. I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere once Henry finished school? A nice summer vacation is what you need and deserve._

**_That sounds marvellous. I’ll have to see when I can get off but it’s a wonderful idea._ **

Emma’s grin widened into a full blown smile.

**_How is the search going?_ **

_Good. Today was better than yesterday._

**_That’s good. I can’t wait until you get back._ **

_Me neither._

Emma chewed her lower lip. If she got back earlier she wouldn’t tell Regina. _I’ll surprise her._

**_I love you._ **

_I love you too. Always._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. So very sorry. Life was shit and busy but now it's not. So please enjoy this chapter. I'll update again soon. I've updated my other fic as well. Don't be afraid to comment and leave kudos. They help. I hope you enjoy.

Emma sighed as she drove into Russia’s capital. Moscow was colder than she had ever been and she cursed Nana for conning her way into staying at the very warm hotel. Why the last five kids they had to look for lived in Eastern Europe she’ll never know. America was nice. And majority spoke English.

Emma shivered as she remembered the not too pleasant encounter with the Russian lady at the airport. When Emma and Nana had realized just how far Moscow was from Warsaw Poland they had decided to fly the rest of the trip. Emma was lucky they could get such a cheap and early flight. _Just this one and then I can go home._

Except well Emma was somewhat nervous of who the last one was. She knew. Nana knew. But the person Emma was going to talk to didn’t it was Emma coming. Emma sighed as she pulled into a parking spot and eyed the foreign café. By the giant coffee cup and sigh with vaguely English words Emma deduced this was the spot she was supposed to meet her.

 _Lily._ Emma banged her head on the steering wheel and took a calming breath in. Climbing out the hired car Emma crossed the bustling cold street and made her way into the coffee shop. She scanned the tables for a familiar brunette head and her breath caught when her eyes met surprised ones.

Lily stood up on shaky legs and offered a small wave. Emma waved back awkwardly and walked to the other woman, her head bowed and cheeks slightly red. Lily silently indicated for Emma to sit. When the both of them were seated they stared shyly at each other.

“Emma…” She was the first to speak. There was a slight accent to her voice.

“Long time no see.” Emma offered a small smile.

“You could say that.” Lily laughed and played with the coffee mug in front of her. “I thought Nana was coming?”

“Too cold.” Emma replied bitterly. “I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Lily sighed.

“I know.” Emma said guiltily.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“I’m alright.” Emma answered braving a glance at her old friend. Lily was as beautiful as she remembered. “How have you been?” She found herself asking.

“Good.” Lily smiled. “Busy.” She laughed.

“Really? Is that what brought you to Russia?” Emma inquired.

“Sort of.” Lily shrugged. “I’m a journalist. I travel everywhere but my company decided to relocate so I’m in Moscow for a while.”

“Are you enjoying it?” Emma asked.

“I am.” Lily smiled. “You know how much I hated staying in one place.”

“Yea.” Emma looked away. “I remember.”  Lily winced.

“And you?” Lily asked softly. “How are you?”

“Good.” Emma replied and then a smile blossomed on her lips. “Really good.”

“Oh?” Lily’s eyes lit up as she took in the blonde’s happy face. “Who is he?” Emma inwardly winced.

“She.” Emma tried not to growl.

“Oh.” Lily leant back into her chair. “I wasn’t aware you were….”

“What?” Emma raised an eyebrow. “Still into girls?”

“Well…” Lily trailed off.

“Trust me, I don’t allow one bad egg to ruin the rest.” Lily sighed.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yea, I know. You said that a couple times.” Emma did growl this time. Old anger began to surface.

“And I meant it.” Lily pleaded. “I don’t want to fight Em. Can’t we move past this?” Emma eyed the other woman and sighed.

“You’re right.” Emma nodded.

“So she?” Lily smiled trying to calm her friend down. “Tell me about her.”

“We’re getting married.” Was the only information Emma offered. Again surprise flash across Lily’s features.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks.” Emma said curtly. Lily shifted uncomfortably while Emma reached into her backpack and retrieved several papers. “I’m guessing Nana spoke to you on the phone about what you have to do?”

“The only thing I was told was to bring ink for a finger prints and gas money.” Lily smirked. Emma couldn’t help laugh and shake her head. “I see she hasn’t changed.”

“Not at all.” Emma grinned. “Well it’s fairly simple. Since Nana had to hide from the state she could never register the kids and since you were… late you weren’t registered. My fiancé can help with the greater details but all I need from you are your finger prints and a statement of when you stayed with Nana, how long, when you left and that you had no involvement with the circumstances of her hiding.” Lily nodded and obediently filled in the papers Emma handed her.

While Lily was busy Emma checked her phone and frowned when she saw a recent message from Regina. Checking the time Emma noticed it was around three in the morning back home.

**I hope the search is going well. I miss you.**

The message read. It was sent not even twenty minutes ago. Concerned she replied.

_I miss you too. What are you doing up?_

The reply was worryingly quick.

**I’m at the hospital.**

_What? Why!_

**I was coming home late from a meeting when Katherine called me to tell me Henry was sick.**

_Is he okay?_ Worry filled Emma’s gut.

**The doctors have been running tests all night. They can’t seem to break his fever.**

_That’s awful. Are you there alone?_

**No my father and mother are with me.**

_That’s good. How are you holding up?_

When the reply didn’t come immediately Emma swallowed nervously. She looked up from her phone and noticed Lily almost finish her tasks.

“Done.” She stated happily. Emma snatched the papers and quickly surveyed them for any mistakes before signing herself as the witness and giving Lily a small smile.

“Perfect. I’ll be leaving.” Before Emma could stand up Lily grabbed her hand.

“Why so quickly? Are you sure I can’t buy you a drink?”

“No.” Emma said sternly for more than one reason. “I have to get home, to Storybooke, immediately. My son is sick.”

Emma ran up the coffee shop so quickly that she didn’t see Lily’s astonished face or have the time to realize she had referred to Henry as her son.

When she got to her car and saw Regina’s message:

**I just spoke with the doctors. Henry isn’t well at all. Emma… I’m scared.**

Emma had never driven so fast in her life.

The rest of the day was a blur. Emma barely knew what was going on around her. She didn’t even reply to Regina. All she remembered was fetching Nana and racing to the airport while Nana screamed at passing Russians in the most colourful language Emma had ever heard. And then the flight.

Nine hours.

Nine very long hours.

Nine hours of Nana consoling Emma and telling her Henry would be alright.

Nine hours on the most uncomfortable aeroplane seat she had ever sat on.

Nine hours of Emma counting down every minute until she would be back home and back with her family.

She had been away from them for a little over two weeks and she missed them more than anything she had ever felt.

“Good evening passengers this is your pilot speaking. I just wanted to thank your flying American Airways and please enjoy your stay.”

It took Emma a while to realize the person the airhostess was screaming at to sit back down was her

* * *

 

Regina shifted on the uncomfortable hospital chair. Rubbing her tired eyes she glanced at her loving son. Tears prickled the back of her eyes as the view of tubes and drips surrounded her little boy. How he had become so sick so quickly was beyond her understanding. All she knew was that her little prince was fighting a hard battle and Regina wished she could take his place.

Unlocking her phone she checked for new messages but there were none. The time on her phone indicated twenty to eleven at night. She hadn’t heard from Emma in almost a day and it made her nervous. She needed Emma and she wasn’t here.

A quiet sob escaped Regina as she took her son’s limp hand in hers and lovingly stroked the young skin on his knuckles. “My little prince.” Regina croaked and kissed his palm. “My son.” Wiping away a few tears Regina began to hum a quiet tune and allowed her worry and fear to overcome in a brief moment of vulnerability.

Even as a baby the second Henry got sick Regina felt herself breaking down. In front of people she was good at masking the pain she felt but alone she couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t cope with not being able to protect her son. Her such a long time he was her saving grace. To see him so broken now truly made her heart ache.

Another sob wracked her body and Regina buried her face in the blankets to smother her cries. _My prince, my baby boy._

So softly as if it were a dream Regina felt a warm hand cover hers and Henry’s. A strong arm came around her shoulders and squeezed her gently. A loving kiss was pressed her head and a small nose nuzzled into her hair.

“I’m here my love.” The kindest voice whispered. “I’m here.” Regina froze and blinked.

 _It can’t be._ Regina thought. Slowly, ever so slowly, she sat up straight and turned. There she stood, silhouetted by the moon, was Emma Swan. She stood there gazing adoringly at the brunette and tucked piece of stray hair behind Regina’s ear.

“I am so sorry I didn’t reply.” Emma said softly her tone dripping with guilt. “I just went into autopilot. I jumped on the first plane here as soon as I could.”

“Emma…” Regina breathed. In a flash she was out of the horrid chair and into her lover’s warm embrace. Strong arms encircled Regina’s waist and held her tightly against Emma’s body. All at once loud cries escape Regina as fresh tears were drenched into Emma’s welcoming shoulder.

Emma whispered sweet calming words to the older woman and pressed kisses to her head. “It’s okay.” Emma kept saying. “He will be okay. The kid is a fighter, you’ll see. He’ll be racing around before you know it.” On and on Emma repeated those words and many more. For what seemed like hours but actually minutes Emma held Regina and let her cry. Emma rubbed her hand up and down Regina’s back until the uncontrollable shaking calmed down to a slight shiver.

“There you go sweetheart.” Emma whispered softly. “You’re okay.” Regina nuzzled her head into Emma’s neck and breathed in the scent of her love.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Regina finally said.

Emma chuckled and held Regain a little tighter. “Of course I would be here. You need me. Henry needs me. You’re my family.”

Regina smiled and kissed Emma’s next. “We are.” Regain nodded before slapping Emma’s arm.

“What was that for?” Emma grumbled rubbing the slightly red spot.

“For replying to me and making me worry.” Regina huffed then grabbed Emma by the end of her neck and captured her lips in a deep toe curling kiss. “And that is for traveling across the world for me.” Emma grinned against Regina’s lips and kissed her sweetly again.

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat. The travelling thing not the whole ‘not replying’ thing.” Emma winked. Regina shook her head and pecked Emma’s lips. “So tell me about the kid.” Emma said sitting in the hospital chair and pulling the brunette into her lap.

Regina exhaled in relief and comfort as she leant against Emma’s chest and felt her arms around her. “He contracted some virus.” Regina said slowly her throat filling with emotion. “They say it isn’t exactly life threatening but Henry doesn’t have the strongest immune system and… it unfortunately did a lot of damage to his respiratory system.”

“Shit.” Emma cursed and tightened her hold on Regina.

“Yes.” Regina agreed darkly. “He has a horrible fever that won’t break. The doctors said we should wait until morning but I’m so…”

“Scared.” Emma finished when Regina couldn’t. “I know. I am too. But he will be okay. He has the best medical attention available and one heck of a mom looking after him.” Regina smiled at the blonde gratefully and turned so she could kiss those pink lips once more.

“Tell me something to get my mind off of it?” Regina quietly pleaded. Emma massaged Regina’s thighs and thought.

“We found all the outstanding kids. It was good to see them…. Except the last one.” Emma grumbled.

“Why is that?” Regina frowned at Emma’s pout.

“She was an ex of mine.” Emma shrugged and rest her head against Regina’s shoulders. “We were young and she was the first girl I fell in love with, we dated for little bit. Anyway long story short I liked girls she found out she didn’t; I found out she didn’t when I walked in on her and the neighbour. The older male neighbour.”

“Oh Emma.” Regina said softly and caressed Emma’s cheek.

“It’s okay.” Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s palm. “I have you and Henry and that is all I need. Past loves don’t matter.”

Regina chuckled and draped her arms around Emma’s neck. “I couldn’t agree more.” She said before placing a sweet kiss on Emma’s waiting lips.

Emma yawned and buried her head in Regina’s neck.

“Tired?” Regina asked fiddling with Emma’s soft golden curls.

“Long flight.” Emma replied and smiled up at her love. “You don’t look so awake yourself.”

“I don’t sleep as well without you next to me.” Regina admitted. Emma’s smile lit up her face.

“I am so glad you feel the same way.” Emma chuckled and shifted to get more comfortable. “I think we both deserve some sleep. We’ll be here when Henry wakes up.” Regina nodded and rested her forehead against Emma’s. “I’m happy you’re here. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Emma whispered. Regina shifted until she was comfortable and found herself in a position where her head rested on Emma’s shoulder and her legs were crawled under her. _Thank heavens this is a large chair._

“He’ll be okay.” Emma mumbled sleepily.

“I know.” Regina replied dreamily. Emma gave her strength to believe that. As the two women fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms they both experienced the best sleep they’ve had in weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

The beeping of machines broke the eerie quiet of the hospital room. Lying in a bed that was too white situated in a room that was too empty was a boy sleeping so still he seemed to be lying in death’s embrace. At the foot at the bed was a fluffy teddy bear with the words ‘get well soon’ stitched into its stomach. On the bed side table loomed ‘get well soon’ balloons and wilting flowers. Everything was still except for the soft breeze filtering in through the window that was set ajar.

Emma leaned against the now familiar door frame and took in the scene before her. Taking a steadying breath in she stepped inside the sterile room and emptied the vase of the dying flowers only to replace them with fresh ones she had bought that morning. Reaching hesitantly she stroked Henry’s warm damp forehead and placed a loving kiss where her fingers just were. Pulling the old chair next to the bed Emma sat herself down and tendering held the young boy’s hand.

“Hey kid.” Emma started quietly. “It’s getting warm really quickly. Your mom was complaining how her AC wasn’t working in her office. It’s weird to think how I almost froze to death a couple months ago.” Emma chuckled at herself. “Your grandpa won’t leave the restaurant at all nowadays. I’m thinking maybe I should just employ him. Make him a manager or something. Nana says hi. She also says you’ve had enough beauty sleep. It’s time to wake up. She used a little more colourful language but your mother will kill me if I use the direct quote.” Emma laughed and wiped her eyes and a stray tear escape her weakening grasp.

“She has a point y’know. It’s time you wake up kid. A week is too long, I’m starting to forget that sweet smile of yours. The doctors say it takes time but I’m not exactly patient. I miss you.” Emma’s voice cracked. “So you need to wake up okay? Your mom needs you, she’s driving me crazy worrying over you. She slept in your bed last night. I can’t say much though, I joined her. I need you too. I miss my little flash.” Emma sniffed and wiped her eyes. “You’re grandma comes over all the time now. She’s convinced the house is falling apart because I forgot to turn the stove off. Once. She went on and on about how could a restaurant owner be so forgetful. In my defence it was because I was late to come visit you…” Emma trailed off and silence fell upon her. It was only when her phone started ringing that she was brought out of her thoughts. Reaching into her pockets she answered the blaring phone.

“Hello?” Emma answered.

“Emma where are you?” Ruby demanded. “We had a meeting with the bank ten minutes ago!”

“Shit!” Emma jumped up but didn’t release Henry’s hand. “I lost track of time I’ll be there soon.”

“Hurry.” Ruby grumbled irritably and hung up the phone.

Emma grimaced guiltily and put her phone away. “Sorry kid.” Emma said while kissing Henry’s cheek. “I have to go. I’ll come back okay? Love you.”

Emma walked away slowly, as she always did when leaving him, and turned back to look at the young boy lying far too still. “See you soon.” Emma whispered softly.

Emma ran to her car and jumped in the yellow ford. Rushing to the bank in record time Emma parked and ran inside.

“There you are!” Ruby exclaimed and gripped Emma’s arm. “I swear if your head wasn’t screwed on you would lose it! Where the hell were you?”

“Henry.” Emma panted trying to catch her breath. Immediately Ruby’s grip loosened and her anger washed away from her features as a knowing look took its place.

“How is he?” Ruby asked softly.

“The same.” Emma shrugged in an attempt to get rid of the lump in her throat. “I didn’t screw up the meeting did I?”

“No.” Ruby said dropping the subject of Henry. “He’s late as well. You remember the presentation right?”

“We’ve only done it three times already.” Emma grumbled. “Of course I remember.”

“Don’t get cocky missy.” Ruby waved a finger in Emma’s face.

“Me?” Emma grinned softly. “Never.”

* * *

 

“Once upon a time…” Regina leaned back into the old chair and read Henry’s favourite story from his childhood story book. Regina’s soft voice shined with heroes and princess and creatures that only existed in stories. Her voice deepened and crackled. It laughed and cried. It brought to life each character in the way she knew Henry loved.

As the story drew to its end Regina became immersed in it. Her story telling became desperate. Clumsy. Her voice went from hypnotic to silent as tear drops dripping down the worn pages. Forcing herself to finish it her voice cracked as she uttered: “And they lived happily ever after. The end.”

Out of habit Regina looked up, expecting to see Henry’s shining brown eyes. But she was greeted with her son’s sunk in features and shut eyelids. Reaching out Regina laced her fingers with his and kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead.

“My prince.” She whispered into the bleak room. “When will you wake? Emma misses you terribly. She tried to act tough, you know how she is, but I saw her wearing your beanie the other day. Katherine keeps buying these stuffed toys, I’m sure the hospital café is very thankful for her contribution.” Regina stroked his hand and laid the book on the side table. “The doctors are trying their best but I need you to try as well. They can only do so much. I know how strong you are, you can defeat this. When will you wake my darling boy? Home isn’t the same without you.”

“It’s too quiet.” A voice said behind Regina. Regina jumped and whipped her head around.

“You need to stop doing that.” Regina growled her hand over her racing heart.

“I’m sorry my dear.” Cora softly apologized and came to rest a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “How long have you been sitting here?” Regina frowned and checked her watch.

“Only a few hours.” She brushed it off.

“My dear it’s eleven at night. You need to go home. Emma called me in frenzy because you weren’t answering your phone and she was stuck at the restaurant.” Cora explained.

“She knows I’m here.” Regina retorted.

“She worries about you.” Cora replied.

“I’m fine.” Regina snapped.

“No. You’re not.” Cora shook her head and played with the ends of Regina’s hair. “You’re not eating nor are you sleeping.” Cora’s gaze shifted to her grandson’s still form. “You are doing your son no favours if when he wakes up you are too ill to be happy.”

“I’m fine.” Regina repeated but her voice was softer, weaker.

“It’s time to go home dear.” Cora said softly and helped Regina to her feet. “He will be here tomorrow. It’s okay.”

Regina nodded and stepped away from her mother to press one last kiss to Henry’s head before mother and daughter left, with Regina leaning heavily on her mother.

The drive back was silent. Cora’s gaze flicking ever so often from the road to her daughter in the seat next to her. Regina’s head leant against the window as she watched the lamp posts they drove passed. Her eyes were glossed over as the exhaustion of the past few days hit her.

When they arrived at Regina’s mansion Cora guided the tired younger woman to bed and quickly made her something to eat. By the time Cora had finished cooking Regina was fast asleep, her shoes and work clothes still on. Waking Regina Cora ordered her to eat while Cora undressed Regina and grabbed her pyjamas.

As Regina’s head hit the pillow sleep overtook her leaving Cora to watch her daughter slumber. “This reminds me of the days when you were a mere child.” Cora smiled gently and kissed Regina’s temple. “Sleep well my darling.” She whispered before leaving the younger Mills’ household.

* * *

**__ **

Regina woke up to the familiar feeling of strong arms wrapped around her. Turning Regina nuzzled her nose into Emma’s chest and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. Emma hummed at the show of affection and tightened her hold on her fiancé.

“Good morning my love.” Regina whispered glancing up at the small content smile playing on Emma’s pink lips.

“Morning.” Emma yawned and stretched before snuggling back into Regina’s space.

“Do I have to go to work today?” Regina complained when her alarm went off.

“No.” Emma said her eyes closed as she blindly reached for Regina’s clock and shut it off. “It’s Saturday.”

“It is?” Regina frowned.

“It better be.” Emma grumbled. Regina laughed lightly and gave Emma a quick peck on the lips.

“I agree with you.” They lay in bed for a little while longer until Regina couldn’t deny her bladder a moment longer.

“No.” Emma cried as Regina made to leave. “Come back for more cuddles.” Regina laughed and swatted Emma’s tightening arms.

“Emma I need the bathroom.” Regina explained trying to escape her love’s grasp.

“And I need cuddles.” Emma grumbled against Regina’s side. Regina laughed and shook her head.

“I’ll give you all the cuddles you want after I use the bathroom.”

Emma peaked out from her hiding place in Regina’s side to survey her with beautiful green eyes. “Promise?”

Regina couldn’t stop the smile that graced her face. “Promise.”

“Fine.” Emma sighed and finally released Regina.

Chuckling Regina walked to the bathroom as her phone began to ring. “Emma will you answer that for me please?”

“Sure thing babe.” Emma said hopping out of bed.

Regina heard Emma answer the phone but zoned out of the conversation. Flushing the toilet and washing her hands she stepped back into the bedroom.

“Who was it?” Regina asked. When Emma didn’t reply Regina looked up and found the blonde sitting on the bed staring at the phone. “Emma?”

A moment of silence ensued before there was a quiet reply. “It was the hospital.”

“Wh-what did they say?”

“We need to leave. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is unpredictable. So are my posts. I am so sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update. Life got way too busy for my liking and university is sucking the life out of my soul. Still here it is. Hope you enjoy. Please like and comment :) My tumblr is conditionsforvictory, come say hi?

Images blurred together. Colours mixed into one another to form one giant clump. Emma wasn’t sure how they got there. Regina couldn’t remember getting into the car. In fact neither woman could remember the drive there.

Their memories ended with Emma telling them they needed to leave.

And started again as they stood helplessly outside Henry’s hospital room.

As doctors frantically tried to keep the little boy alive.

_His temperature spiked._ The doctor had said. _His heartbeat is irregular._

_He started having seizures._

There a strange phenomenon that occurs when a person is in shock. There entire body acts out on its own. Allowing the mind to relax and to try comprehend the situation around it.

It was the only explanation Regina could come up with.

Emma had no other way to understand it.

They didn’t remember nodding and listening and agreeing.

They didn’t remember calling and explaining.

They didn’t remember the arrival of their families and friends.

Their brains couldn’t keep up with the situation.

Ruby sat them down and forced them to drink coffee and eat sandwiches. David came for a short bit and said he would look after the restaurant for however long Emma needed and Mary Margaret ensured Emma didn’t have a panic attack.

Henry Senior sat next to his trembling daughter with an arm around her shoulders speaking words of comfort while Cora was speaking to the nurses in a hushed frantic tone.

Regina and Emma didn’t look at each other. They sat apart, across the room, staring at the tiled floor.  Emma couldn’t face the hopelessness in Regina’s dark eyes. Regina couldn’t look at Emma’s worried stricken face. They would break down if they did.

Henry was rushed to the operating room. Hours passed and the couple didn’t move.

Ruby told them to go home and sleep. Mary Margaret told them to walk around, stretch out their stiff limbs. Henry Senior told them to have faith, to breathe. Cora told them she had everything in order and that Regina wasn’t expected to go to work for the next two days.

Emma sat motionless. She didn’t feel time passing. Regina stood up, blinked, and sat back down. An action she did almost every five minutes.

Looking around Emma saw Regina’s parents surrounding her, comforting her. It made Emma long for the comfort of her own mother.

Reaching for her phone Emma dialled David’s number.

“Hey Em,” David answered softly, “what can I do for you?”

“Nana.” Emma croaked unable to form a proper sentence.

“You got it.” Was all David said before he hung up. Emma was never more grateful for her understanding friends. Emma chanced a look at Regina and spotted the brunette staring at her. Taking in a shaky breath Emma crossed the room and crouched in front of her fiancé. Prying Regina’s hands out of their clenched hold Emma traced her palm and interlinked their fingers.

“I’m here.” Emma said softly not knowing what else to do to fill the silence. Regina nodded and tightened her hold on Emma’s hand. Henry Senior smiled and extracted himself from his daughter to make room for Emma to sit next to her.

The second Emma was close enough Regina buried her face into Emma’s neck and allowed herself to cry the silent tears she had held in. Away from the sympathetic eyes Regina found comfort in the embrace of her fiancé.

After a while there was the sound of rushing feet and  a deep voice yelling: “Nana if you keep running you are going to bust a hip!”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re in a hospital then isn’t it?” Nana’s sarcastic voice snapped and it was so different from the soft tones she had experienced that Emma wanted to cry.

“Where the hell is my baby girl?” Nana demanded when she entered the waiting room. Spotting Emma and Regina curled into each other Nana’s gaze softened. “Oh my babies,” she cooed, “Nana is here now.” Emma laughed and stood up only to be tackled by the smaller woman.

It felt so good to be hugged by her. “Hey Nana.” Emma croaked and tightened her hold on Nana.

“Shush my darling.” Nana rubbed Emma’s back. “It’s going to be okay.” Emma nodded and allowed herself one more second to indulge in Nana’s warm hug before she stepped back and let Nana pull Regina into a giant hug.

“Now,” Nana said look at the couple, “why was I called so late? What is going on?” Regina and Emma took turns telling Nana what happened. Nana listened carefully and nodded when they were done.

“Okay here is what we are going to do. You two are going to go outside, walk, breathe  in something other than medical supplies  and eat a decent meal. I’m going to stay here.”

“Nana-.” Emma tried to protest.

“Don’t Nana me.” She held up her hand. “You are going to do Henry no favours if both of you are about to collapse on your feet.”

“Excuse me but who do you think you are?” Cora stepped in, hands on her hips. _Oh shit._ Emma looked at Regina. There was a reason why they hadn’t introduced Cora Mills to Nana.

“I’m Nana.” She stated simple. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m Cora Mills, Regina’s mother.” She stood straighter in an attempt to look down on Nana. A difficult feat since they were the same height.

“So?” Nana raised an eyebrow. Cora faulted and Emma snickered a little. Regina whacked her arm lightly but she was biting back a smile.

“You can’t order my daughter about.” Cora snapped.

“Why can’t I?” Nana frowned and crossed her arms. Again Cora faulted.

“She’s my daughter!”

“I don’t understand your logic.” Nana waved Cora off and faced the giggling couple. “Go for a walk. I’ll call you if anything happens okay?”

“Okay Nana.” Emma breathed and kissed the elderly woman on her cheek. “Thank you.”

After a late lunch and a walk outside Emma and Regina were feeling immensely better.

 “I thought your mother was going to slap Nana.” Emma chuckled and laced her hand with Regina’s.

“I think my mother may have met her match.” Regina laughed and Emma was so glad to see her smile. Walking back into the waiting room the saw Nana sitting on the one side the room reading a magazine and Cora sitting on the other side staring daggers at her.

“What happened?” Emma asked a dazed Henry Senior.

“Nana referred Cora to a doctor.” Henry started.

“What? Why?” Regina demanded.

Henry hesitated but the whispered. “Nana said he could help remove the stick that was wedged up your mother’s arse.”

Emma tried really hard not to snort. Regina wasn’t as successful.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” Cora threatened which silenced Regina quite quickly but there was still a hint of a smile ghosting her full lips.

There was a knock of the door and every turned to see Henry’s doctor looking exhausted.

Emma and Regina didn’t hear anything else after he said: “Henry is going to be just fine.”

* * *

 

Small brown eyes fluttered open for the first time in days. Looking around the young boy wasn’t entirely sure where he was. He registered that his throat was burning and he’s body felt heavy.

Turning his head he saw his mom nodding off and Emma talking to someone outside.

“Mom...” Henry groaned at his aching throat. “Mom.” He called a little louder.

Dark orbs snapped open and immediately locked with young brown.

“Henry.” Regina breathed before launching herself at her son. Henry groaned at the assault but silenced himself when he felt tears dripping his neck.

Regina leaned back and planted kisses everywhere of Henry’s face. “Oh Henry.” Regina cried. “Oh my little prince.”

“What happened?” Henry asked his voice cracking.

“You were sick kid.” Emma answered, a tear escaping her tough façade as she rushed to Henry’s side. “You were really sick.” Regina smiled up at her fiancé and took her hand.

“You’re better now.” Regina added and kissed her son’s forehead. Emma sat down gently on the bed and with a shaking hand cupped the young boy’s cheek.

“You had me worried there little flash.” Emma whispered and stroked his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Henry said weakly.

“Don’t be my darling.” Regina smiled and traced the lines under her son’s eyes. “Everything is okay now.”

“Okay.” Henry nodded before exhaustion washed over him. “I’m so tired. Is it okay if I go to sleep?”

“Of course.” The couple said in unison.

“We’ll be here when you wake up.”  Emma said.

“Always.” Regina promised before Henry slipped into an easier sleep.

* * *

 

“Henry Mills what exactly do you think you’re doing out of bed?” His mother reprimanded while she held two take out packets and a new comic book.

“Hey mom.” Henry grinned sheepishly and jumped back into bed. “I was really bored.” He explained and rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he had picked up from Emma.

Regina’s frown softened into a gentle smile. She would do anything for her son now, anything to make her sick son smile.

“I know my prince.” Regina cooed and kissed the young boy on his cheek. “But the doctor is worried about your fevers. He said in a few days you should be discharged.”

“I know.” He nodded and snuggled back into bed and yawned. “Is that food?”

Regina laughed at her son’s one track mind. “It is indeed. Emma made your favourite, bacon burger with extra cheese.” Henry broke into a wide smile and grabbed the packets.

When Emma heard Henry complaining about the hospital food she had made it her mission to keep Henry away from it as much as possible.

“How are you feeling today?” Regina asked as she opened her container of food and started eating her kale salad.

“Better!” Henry grinned and licked his fingers before Regina glared at him and he used a napkin. “Nana and Emma came over and played cards with me and told me funny stories about the foster home.” Regina smiled and played with her food.

She found that while she ate better now that Henry was awake, her appetite still hadn’t returned.

“That’s good sweetheart.” Regina gazed at her son.

“Mom what’s wrong?” Henry asked when he noticed her sad eyes.

“Nothing my darling.” Regina smiled. “I’m just so happy you’re okay.”

“I know mom.” He gently reached for his mother’s hand and held it. “I’m better now.”

Regina nodded and kissed Henry’s hand. “You’re my strong boy.” Regina squeezed his hand before releasing it and going back to her salad.

“Emma and I were thinking about going on a little vacation when you get discharged.” Regina ventured.

“Really?” Henry’s eyes lit up. “Where?”

“Anywhere you want.” Regina grinned.

Henry squealed and rattled off a list of where he wanted to go and Regina just sat there, with a content relieved smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any cool vacations that our Swan-Mills family would love to go on, let me know. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my own Nana, whose hugs meant everything to me and who unfortunately didn't wake up. I miss her, more than i could say. RIP Granny, I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so very sorry. Life got shit, second year of varisty sucks and I don't know if anyone even wants to read this anymore. But, here is the new chapter. I'll try (emphasis on try) update better than i have been. 
> 
> As always you can find me as conditionsforvictory on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy :)

“Nana,” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and through the pamphlets on the dining room table. “For the last time, I cannot give you my car.”

“Well I don’t see why not.” Nana replied sipping her steaming tea, a delightful glee twinkle gleaming in her eyes. “You won’t be around for… two weeks? The poor thing is going to be lonely.”

“Nana I am fairly sure you are legally blind.”

“That’s just heresy.”

“You almost crashed my car the last time I let you use it.”

“The other car was in the way.”

“The light was green for them.”

“Well then I’m colour-blind.” Emma threw her hands up in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

“I am leaving my keys with Ruby, you are not allowed near my car.” Emma growled as Nana pulled her the middle finger.

“You are just no fun.” Nana pouted and dunked a piece of her biscuit in her out drink. Emma glared at the old woman.

Emma and Nana were seated in the back of Emma’s restaurant, several pamphlets of family getaways littering the white tablecloth. Nana reached across the table and picked up the multicolour pamphlet and waved it in the air.

“Disney world,” She announced. “Kids love that shit. Just go there.”

“Disney world is so cliché isn’t it?” Emma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I just want to go somewhere interesting.”

“Emma we have been here for the past hour. Can you please make up your damned mind.” Nana grumbled and grabbed another biscuit.

“It’s the first vacation we’re going on together.” Emma explained. “Henry’s been out of hospital for two months already, it needs to be special.” Nana’s posture visibly softened at the mention of the young boy and she sighed.

“Okay okay.” She nodded and surveyed the table. “Well none of these places are going to do it. You need something unique.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Emma crossed her arms and reached for her beer. _Maybe alcohol will make this easier._

“Why isn’t your wife helping you with this?” Nana raised an eyebrow.

“Fiancé.” Emma corrected with a smile.

“Details.” Nana tutted.

“Regina is freaking out about work.” Emma explained and scratched the back of her head. “I don’t really understand it all but apparently there’s this guy that wants to run against her in the next election.”

“Is she worried she’s going to lose?” Nana asked. “Because Regina has been the best thing to happen to this city since I decided I should never drive again.”

“And yet we had a ten minute argument as to why I don’t want you driving my car.” Emma mumbled under her breath. “But yeah, apparently this guy is a political shark. Regina has been stressed ever since she heard about it. Hence why this vacation needs to be even better.”

“Can she afford to leave her office for it though?”

“She insisted it was okay.” Emma shrugged. “But I called her assistant and he gave me a suitable time to book the holiday.”

“You’re a clever one.” Nana patted her leg in approval.

“I have everything sorted out.” Emma thought aloud. “Summer break starts in a few weeks, Ruby is more than willing to watch over the restaurants, Regina is practically ready to leave, I just need a destination.”

Nana nodded and clasped her hands, her eyes closed in concentration. “You know,” She began. “When I was in my twenties I once met this handsome young man, what a specimen he was.”

“Nana I just cleaned this floor I don’t need your drool ruining it.” Emma teased at her mother’s wistful tone.

Nana swatted Emma’s and glared at her. “ _Anyway_ ,” Nana continued. “We grew close-.”

“How close?”

“-if you stop interrupting me maybe you’ll find out.” Knowing better than to continue Emma raised her hands in surrender and indicating that she was listening. “He was visiting the country on a soccer tour. We bumped into each other at one of his games. We got along, he was a good man, kind.” Nana smiled at the memory. “After his tour he stayed around for a couple months, we constantly met up and I introduced him to my friends. While I may have had a crush on him, eventually he got married to Martha, you remember Martha don’t you?”

“I think I remember you mentioning her when I was younger.”

“Well they married and he took her back with him. Martha and I have stayed in contact all these years and, if you want, I’m sure they would love to have you all. They own a farm or something.”

“Nana as great as that story was, I doubt the special and awesome holiday I want to take Regina and Henry on will be found on a farm.”

Nana rolled her eyes and whipped out her phone. “What are you doing?” Emma asked as Nana typed furiously at her phone.

“I am looking up their farm, you can’t just say no to something you don’t know about.” Nana lectured. “Ah! Here we go.”

Flinging the phone at Emma she caught in with a huff and looked down at the phone.

“Uh Nana,” Emma breathed while Nana leant back into her seat, a smug smile on her lips. “This is not just a _farm_.”

* * *

 

Regina climbed out her car with aching feet and slammed the car door with an exhausted grunt. Gathering her briefcase and phone she slowly made her way towards her home relief  at finally ending her day being the only fuel that got her to her doorstep.

Unlocking the front door she happily chucked her briefcase and phone on the side table and locked the door behind her. It was well into the evening and the house was quiet beside the faint sounds of the television upstairs. Making her way into the kitchen she found a note on a cling wrapped plate. The note read “wanted to wait for you but the kid was starving, heat up and enjoy” with a heart scrawled on it. Regina smiled and eyes the roast chicken gratefully.

Breaking her own rules Regina heated up the food and walked up the stairs to her bedroom, not before a quick check in with her slumbering son. Upon entering her room she was greeted with the sight of her fiancé frantically typing away at her laptop, an excited grin playing on her pink lips. As if sensing her Emma looked up and her grin spread into a full blown smile.

“Hey darling,” Emma greeted as she jumped up and pecked the other woman on her lips. “How was your day?”

Regina smiled into the kiss and leaned her head on Emma’s shoulder as the blonde’s arms encircled her waist. “Incredibly exhausting. I’m glad to be home, thank you for dinner.” Regina indicated to the plate sandwiched between them.

“You’re eating here?” Emma inquired as she sat back on the bed.

“I need to put an emphasis on _incredibly exhausting_.” Regina groaned. Emma chuckled.

“I’m sorry love, come cuddle me.” Emma opened her arms. Regina leant over and kissed her sweetly.

“I will as soon as I have eaten.” Emma nodded and continued her frantic typing. “What are you doing?” Regina asked after she had finished half her meal.

“Nana has helped me find the perfect destination for our vacation.” Emma grinned and patted the spot next to her.

Intrigued Regina gracefully clambered onto the bed and curled into Emma. Her eyes roamed the bright screen, her mouth getting a little wider as she did so.

“Emma this looks amazing! How did you two find this?”

“Apparently Nana knows the owners.” Emma shrugged and grinned. “You like it?”

“I think I love it.” Regina smiled and kissed Emma. “Thank you for working so hard for this.”

“Anytime love.” Emma winked and wrapped an arm around Regina’s shoulders.

“I can’t wait to tell the kid.”

“He’s going to be so excited.” Regina agreed.

Emma grinned and stared at the website for their hotel and a wave of giddiness hit her. She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking all of you on a little holiday to my home country, it'll be fun. Maybe. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little stuck with 'Have a little hope' but I promise I haven't forgotten about it. I'll try update as soon as I can. And come say hi. I'm conditionsforvictory on tumblr. Hey, I'll even take prompts :)


End file.
